Sweeping Her off Her Paws
by basmah-chan
Summary: "I got cursed and turned into an animal and taken to the shelter and ended up getting adopted by someone who is really hot OH NO" Naruhina AU DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION. RULES FOR ADOPTION INSIDE. MESSAGE ME IF YOU ARE INTERESTED AND DON'T JUST TAKE IT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This is going to be a multi chap fic! My first try at a multi chap fic :D I hope it goes well and you all like and enjoy it! Enjoy and Thank you! I know corny title but couldn't think of anything better.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

She was always a loner. Everyone thought of her as the weirdo with the eyes of a monster. She was bullied because of her eyes later on in her life. She never had a friend to help her out. Heck, she never even had a friend. No one would want to associate with her.

When she left for a university, she was majoring in business. Her father wanted her to take over the Hyuga Corp. So, he trained her ever since she was little in the business world. He was always strict with her and never seemed to show any emotions to her, except for disappointment. She wasn't even sure if he loved her. He probably only thought of her as a heir to take over his business. But that couldn't be it. He would love his daughter, right?

Majoring in business wasn't something she wanted. It's what her father wanted. She wanted to be an artist. She just wanted a simple life as an artist. Art was her passion. She could do anything with art. She could write, draw, compose, dance, etc.

She went through the first semester and decided that she had enough. So she told her father her wants. He gave her two options: 1. Keep on going to the university or 2. Doing whatever she wants, but he will disown her.

And so, he disowned her.

With little money she had, it was a good thing she started saving when she was younger, she moved and started her dreams at Konoha. She enrolled in an art institution and even met new friends over there.

Friends. She's never had friends before. She didn't know how friends were supposed to act like. She didn't know that friends were supposed to be there for you, whenever you're in trouble. And she definitely did not know what fake friends were. She assumed that the new friends she made were actual friends. But she was proven wrong.

They would dare her to do many troublesome things that could harm her or someone else, or even get her in trouble with the authorities. They just wanted to use her as a source of entertainment.

But she didn't know that they were just fake friends until it was too late. Until one night her whole world changed because of them…


	2. Chapter 1: Where it All Began

**A/N:** I really hope I don't mess this up...

 **Disclaimer:** Only the OCs are mine. The rest of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"We dare you to go into the forbidden witch's forest."

"Oooo that's a great idea Yumi!"

The other girls quickly agreed.

They invited her to a slumber party, and now they were playing truth or dare. They pressured her to pick dare and so now she was dared to go into the forest. All five girls were at Yumi's apartment.

"What forest?" she quietly asked them. She still didn't know every place in Konoha.

"It's a forest that no one goes to because whoever enters doesn't come back. They say that a witch owns that forest, which is why it's supposedly cursed," one of them quickly answered.

"I-isn't it dangerous then?"

"Nah, they're all just fake rumors spread about it. We knew this guy that went into the forest and he came back," Yumi reassured.

"Oh. Then I guess… I can go."

"Great! We're going right now then. You only have to stay in the forest for like half an hour so you'll be fine. And we'll be waiting on the outskirts for you," a girl named Hikari declared.

"Isn't it too late right now? Maybe we should go tomorrow in the daylight…"

"Look Hinata, either we go right now, or we stop being friends with you," Yumi announced. All four girls were now glaring at her.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that! We can go right now," Hinata quickly assured them, not wanting to lose her only friends that she's ever had.

"Good. Get ready then, cuz we're leaving."

* * *

They all got in the car and drove until they finally reached their destination. They all got out of the car, Hinata a bit slower as she trembled in fear.

"All right, Hinata now go. We'll be waiting right here. Oh and use your phone as a stopwatch."

Hinata gulped and stared at the trees looming over her. She was utterly terrified and was shaking violently. She closed her eyes and took in a huge breath of air, to calm herself down. If it was for her friends, then she will do it. She opened her eyes and looked determinedly to the daunting forest.

 _'_ _Here I go.'_

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You have to walk really deep into the forest ok?" Yumi informed.

"O-oh. Okay," she replied back.

She walked and walked deeper into the forest. She looked back to see if she could still see at least the headlights of the car and she did. She sighed and walked on into the menacing woods.

The four girls giggled as Hinata was now out of sight. "Alright let's go now. I'm pretty sure we finally got rid of her," Hikari stated. They all snickered, got in the car, and drove off.

Hinata found a trail and trotted along the path. At the end of the trail she stopped walking and thought that she was deep enough into the petrifying forest. She sat down on a large rock, trying to find a smooth part of it to sit on. She took out her phone and checked the time. It was at _28:15_.

 _'_ _Just a little longer.'_

She got up and figured she might as well walk back now.

"How dare _you_ enter _my_ forest," an eerie voice said from behind her. She slowly turned around, terrified that the rumors might be true.

Her mouth was left agape at the sight she saw. She felt as if her heart jumped up to her throat. Whatever it was, it was floating off the ground. It had a long black gown with black slippers and a long pointy black hat. Leaves were tangled in their gray hair, and a wart was on their humongous nose. Their skin was glowing an unnatural green. All of the details described a typical witch in a horror story.

"Now you will reap what you sow. I shall curse you for entering my sacred forest."

"N-no Please no! I beg you, please no! I… I promise I won't ever come back!"Hinata begged. Tears were filling up her eyes.

"Silence!" the witch shouted with a booming voice.

 _"_ _Hinata, your deed has been found out,_

 _My justice will be served,_

 _You now will be captured into a pathetic weakling cat's body_

 _Until your true love comes and breaks it"_

"Which will never happen because no one has ever loved you in your life," the witch cackled evilly. That's all Hinata heard and remembered, until a bright light showed up and she fell unconscious.

* * *

She had woken up buried in her clothes. Once she finally wrestled out of them, she felt the beaming sunlight hit her and she hissed. The hiss did not sound human; in fact, it sounded more like a cat's hiss. She felt too short and stubby for some reason too. Then she remembered everything that happened last night.

 _"_ _into a pathetic weakling cat's body."_

Oh no. No, no, no, a thousand times no. This couldn't happen to her. She was not a cat.

She found a puddle nearby her and she slowly sauntered to it. She looked at her reflection and almost cried at what she saw. Her fears were confirmed. She was stuck in a cat's body.

She was already ugly when she was a human but now she was hideous. Her eyes were still the creepy and pupil-less lavender. Her fur shined an eerie blue and lavender in the light. There were splotches of lavender and white all over her body. She couldn't look anymore so she quickly stepped away from the puddle.

She was about to wallow in her self-pity when she remembered that her friends would be waiting for her on the outskirts. Surely they would still be there, right?

She tried running as fast as she could, but it was hard adjusting to walking on all four legs. And with no shoes, on she had to watch where she was walking. When she reached the outskirts, she didn't see the car or any of the girls. She started to panic but then she thought that they might've just gone to the police so they could search for her, right?

Then she remembered that she still had her phone and went back to where she had come from. She gasped when she saw that everything was gone from there, even her clothes. She sniffed the air for any trace of someone coming and taking it but nothing came to her. She sighed and decided she might as well leave the forest and go to Yumi's apartment since the girls would most likely be there.


	3. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**A/N:** Yikes I'm very sorry for the late update! I've just been sooo busy with school :( Look this was supposed to be a one-shot at first but then I realized that it obviously isn't going to work as a one-shot. So, at some points it may seem as if there isn't much detail so sorry :P Also uh I got a review by some person on tumblr saying that how could I think Hinata is ugly like? I love her the most? She's my favorite character and I think she's fucking gorgeous? I legit nickname her as "lavender eyed goddess"? I wrote this as Hinata having these insecurities. Because in canon, she has had similar insecurities, and probably still has them. This is her POV, she thinks that she's ugly even as a cat, when actually she isn't. Like through her distorted mirror, you can say. I wasn't upset though cuz lol that reaching. If any of you even know a little about me, then you would know how I absolutely LOVE Hinata with all my heart. SO yea that's all I had to say and sorry for the long A/N.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto. My bitchy OCs are mine tho, unfortunately.

* * *

The journey to her apartment was rough. In fact, she was almost run over. Just thinking about it brought shivers to her. She supposed she left the forest in the early morning, even though the sun was beating down at her at the time. It was like that for Konoha summers. But there was still a chill there in the morning, so that's why she was estimating it to be early morning. It was now evening, probably.

She tiredly reached the apartment building. She was about to go in, someone had just went in and the automatic door was open, when she felt something prickly hit her. It was a broom held by a middle-aged lady.

"Shoo! Go on, shoo!"

She mewled at the lady, she needed to get in! She had no time to deal with the strict "no pets" policy in the building. So she decided to at least act cute so she could woo her. She closed her eyes so the woman wouldn't freak out when she saw her. The lady bent down to pet her. "Aww, what a rare beauty you are." The door was still open, since the woman was still in the way, so she decided that now was her chance. She quickly slipped out of the woman's grasp and went inside.

"Hey! Come back!" She could hear the distant shouts of the woman as she sped around the building, trying to get to her friend's apartment. She found the stairs and galloped through them. She went past many people who either gasped when they saw her or tried to catch her. But she was too nimble for them, since she was finally used to walking and running with four legs. All those hours spent on traveling, had gotten her use to it.

She rounded the corner and beamed happily when she read the apartment door now in front of her.

 _3C_

The door was open a bit and she curiously poked her head into the threshold that was Yumi's apartment. All four girls were standing there in front of the door, and it looked like they were leaving, but no one noticed that she was there. She was about to meow to catch their attention but then she heard something that stopped her.

"Well girls, we finally got rid of her for good, right?" They all laughed after Hikari said that.

"Eh, the entertainment got boring in the end, but Hinata just wouldn't take a hint that we didn't want her anymore. So we had to take matters into our own hands. It wasn't our fault."

"And that guy that we used to know, she bought that story! How gullible! We didn't tell her that he did come back… dead that is."

"And omg she was just too much to put up with. And we couldn't even be seen with her that much cuz people would look at us weirdly cuz of her weird ass eyes. Besides she was too plain and not good-looking enough to be a part of us." They all instantly agreed to what Yumi just said.

Hinata looked on as they all laughed. She was hurt. Their harsh words rang around her head again and again.

 _"…finally got rid of her..."_

 _"…we didn't want her anymore."_

 _"…too much to put up with."_

 _"…weird ass eyes…"_

 _"…too plain and not good-looking enough to be a part of us."_

At that point, Hinata's heart and trust was completely broken. All of what she was put through ever since she was a child had finally caught up to her. Being cut into pieces, bloody and bruised would've been better then what she was feeling right now. She was in agony, fighting an internal battle.

Before she could do anything, she felt a hand grab her and gather her up in their arms. She didn't make a sound. She didn't even make a sound or twitch when that hand grabbed her again and threw her out of the apartment building.

She just lay there, heartbroken.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost and Found Resolves

**A/N:** OMG IM SOOOO SORRY GUYS. First the chapters are short and now long updates ugh im so sorry. Hate on school for barely giving me any time to post it. So I got a few reviews saying that the chapters are short and like I said in that longass author's note in the previous chapter, **this was originally going to be a one-shot, but then I saw that it obv wouldn't fit as one. So, at some points it may seem as if there aren't enough details.** The next chapter is the only one I have left that is written already, and unfortunetly because of school I have gotten writer's block and have lost interest. BUT do not worry i will definitely finish this don't worry! But it may... ya know.. take.. a while... In other news, its my bday today and im 16! Yay me!

* * *

She was starving.

It's been a few days since the incident and she has yet to eat. At this point she would even take what cats would eat. But she couldn't even find anything. She could feel the filth clinging to her fur. She tried to clean her fur but she couldn't stand it the bitter taste that the grime left on her tongue. She wondered how cats actually did it.

She was now in an alley, in a cardboard box that was lying down sideways and provided her shelter from the rain. She had gone in the rain beforehand to cleanse herself, but now she was chilled to the bone.

Over the past few days, she tried not to think much about the incident but their harsh words kept on repeating in her head. She fervently shook her head. She mustn't keep on thinking about them. But her heart still ached.

Suddenly she heard a few splashes from the puddles as someone was coming closer and her ears stood attentive.

"Damn this rain. Just had to start raining when I had to go out on an errand. Tch," she heard a voice grumble under their breath. She accidently let out a whimper and the man heard her. He came into the alleyway and looked around. She hid herself in the corner of the box. From what she saw of him, he looked threating. He had shaggy, dark chocolate brown hair with two bloody red triangles tattooed on each cheek. He was a tall burly man that seemed very intimidating and cantankerous.

She huddled even more into the corner when she saw his shoes right in front of the box. He kneeled down and peered down into it. "Hey there. I'm not gonna hurt ya, just a bit worried about your health if I can see your ribs," he said in a hushed whisper to soothe her. He continued to whisper other reassuring things to her and then quickly mumbled to himself, "Well, even though I like dogs better, I might as well take you back to the shelter." He reached out to her and petted her, to gain her trust that he wouldn't harm her. He then reached out with both of his hands and gathered her into his arms. He stuffed her in his hoodie, to protect her from the rain. Hinata meowed, not sure if she could trust this man.

Then again, after what happened to her, she still wasn't sure if she could trust anyone. She thought that he would just throw her out one day, probably. But for now, she didn't have any food or shelter, so she decided to go along with it.

She decided to see where this goes, even if she couldn't completely trust the man.

And so the man walked away with her cuddled into his arms.

"By the way, the name's Kiba. Kiba Inuzuka," he murmured to her, but it was muffled because of the hoodie covering her. She peeked up at the opening to see him staring down at her.

"Strange eyes…"

* * *

"Look Naruto, you said you wanted a pet right? … Ugh for the last time, this cat won't attack you like every other cat, I promise, she's very gentle. I actually feel bad for the beauty I'm recommending to ya. I've never seen a cat like her, and I'm 99.99% you haven't either. Found her a few days ago and poor thing was starving in an alleyway. Here, listen to her purrs." Kiba shoved the phone close to her as he petted her with his other hand.

It's been about a month since he took her into the shelter. People would take one look at her and immediately leave. The children were taken by her, but the adults were disgusted. Such a strange cat now isn't she? She would think to herself bitterly. So unmitigated for people to adopt. She didn't really know why Kiba still kept her if he couldn't get anyone to take her. But then again this was a shelter. But still, the nagging insecurities in her mind and heart kept her from completely trusting him.

Hinata continued to purr into the phone. She really didn't mean to, but Kiba was just _very_ good at this. Taking care of animals since he was young, which is what he told her but he did not know that she actually understood him; he was a pro at this. He seemed intimidating at first, but now that she got to know more about the man, he was actually very benign.

She did not want to trust the man. But he was just so kind and caring. But still, she would look warily at him whenever she saw him. He could throw her out any moment, just like everyone else in her life has done. She wouldn't put it past him. After all, she thought that a lot of people were kind and look where that got her.

Kiba was trying to persuade another person to adopt her, it seems. And by the looks of it, he seemed very familiar to this Naruto person. So he must be his friend. Usually the persuading began when the person came in; he has never specially called anyone before, and fail.

Maybe he felt pity for her, maybe that's why… But then again he tried to persuade people to adopt the other animals here too… Ugh it was just too confusing! She decided that she just shouldn't give too much thought on this. It was only going to bring her into depression. Her final resolve was that she just wouldn't trust anyone. No one. No matter how nice they seemed, she would not trust them at all. It was the only full proof plan that will not get her hurt in the end. Yes, isolating herself should do the trick. Then no one can hurt her.

And so, for the next few days she acted normally, but without any confusing thoughts that muddled her brain. She finally knew what to do and was at peace.

That peace was disturbed when Naruto Uzumaki came in her life.

.

 **A/N:** Dramatic music! Kukukuku you all want naruto to come already and do not fret he shall appear next chapter! I shall try to update and write as fast as I can!


	5. Chapter 4: ?

**A/N:** YOOOO! Not a late update right? Cuz I had time to actually update cuz no hw yay me! **And the question marks on the chapter title are cuz idk what to call it so any ideas anyone?** Well, while y'all enjoy reading this chapter, I'm going to try to ease back into writing. It's been a while, but I should really start since I really don't like giving late updates. So wish me luck! I really hope the next chapter won't be sloppy...

* * *

She heard the familiar ding of the door opening. Someone was here. Kiba was giving a pup a bath at the moment so she peeked from the wired cage. She couldn't see much from the enclosed cage so she settled to just giving Kiba a signal that someone was here. She was about to meow, but Kiba came out of the bathroom with a white fluffy towel over the golden retriever as he tried to dry him up. He looked up to notice the guest standing close to the doorway. Hinata saw him smile brightly as he put the puppy back in his cage. He went out to meet the person out there and Hinata closely listened to the conversation.

"Yo, Naruto! Good to see you man! It's been a while, hasn't it?" he greeted Naruto. She assumed that he brought the man into a hug since she could hear him patting his back.

"Good to see you too, Kiba! Man it has been a while since we've gone out. Maybe we can call up the guys and go out some time?" the man had a deep, husky voice with a few cracks. It soothed her ears and she dazedly crept to the far corner of the cage since she could hear their footsteps draw near her.

"Yea that would be a good idea… Well forget about that right now. Right now, you came to look around for a pet and hopefully adopt one right?"

"Yup!" The man seemed to be very cheerful.

"Let me show you the first one I have in mind. You know the cat that I was talking about on the phone? Yea well if you plan on adopting her then take care of her no matter what. She's fragile."

"Yea, yea Kiba. You just don't seem to trust me with this cat. I'm a responsible adult ya know."

She heard Kiba scoff at that.

"Besides if you're so worried then why don't ya just adopt the cat yourself?"

That intrigued her. She sat up and listened more attentively.

"You know that I'm more of a dog person. Besides… there's something about her that tells me that I'm not the one that's supposed to adopt her but someone else, which is why I didn't name her…" he mysteriously said. She was sure that the man was now looking confusedly at him. She herself did not understand what he meant. But she waved it off when she saw their shoes right in front of her cage. She heard the slight creak as the cage opened and she scampered even further from the entrance and closer to the back of the cage.

She saw Kiba bend down on his knees as he reached his hand into her cage to pet her, to coax her to come out. She meowed and then purred into his hand. He was still very good at petting her. He reached out his other hand and gathered her in his arms. She closed her eyes, not wanting to scare the man with her daunting eyes.

"She shuts her eyes before meeting anyone new. I guess it's because she knows their reactions if they see her eyes. Poor girl, she's pretty smart too." Kiba sadly sighed and scratched her under her chin. "I told you already how her eyes look like so Naruto you better not act like a jerk when you see them," as Kiba said that he intensely glared at the man.

Her ears twitched as the man dropped to his knees and took her into his arms. She meowed in surprise when she felt strong and lean arms take her in and gently stroke her. His hand were rough with callouses but yet very gentle with her. "Wow," she heard his husky voice whisper under his breath. With bated breath on what he would think of her, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She timidly looked up at him.

He was very attractive. He had a strong and chiseled jawline with three whisker marks, probably tattoos, on each cheek. His cerulean eyes reminded her of the times when she would look out to the ocean or a clear sky with no clouds. Blond spikes peeked out of the gray beanie. His smile was the thing that mostly drew her in. At the sight of her opening her eyes he goofily grinned down at her with his eyes closed, as if he was the Cheshire cat. She felt her heart warming up and fluttering as he broadly grinned down at her. She was captivated.

He smiled gently when he saw her eyes, not at all frightened. "Her eyes are actually very alluring. They remind me of the moon."

'The moon,' she thought. No one has ever compared her eyes to the moon. They've always been the eyes that reminded people of a monster.

"Yea, that's exactly what I thought, but apparently we're only a minority. People get scared and I'm still very confused about that." Kiba agreed with Naruto.

"Well I decided right now that I'm going to adopt her. With the way you praise her, I have to get her right now before you take her from me," he teased the Inuzuka man.

"Alright well you're going to have to wait for a few days because I have to get the adoption papers ready and I gotta teach you how to take care of her and what to buy for her etc etc." Kiba slapped his back as he finished talking and got up to stretch his limbs. Naruto looked reluctantly at her cage and then at her. He was still gently coddling her.

He looked at Kiba and said, "Would she bite my head off if I kissed her?" Kiba looked thoughtful for a minute and shrugged. "I've never done that so I don't know. But she's never attacked me so really it's your choice if you wanna risk it."

Naruto looked down at her and just sat still for a minute, thinking if he should do it or not. He then smiled and leaned down to peck her nose. He then hesitantly put her back in the cage and shut the wired cage door. She watched as Kiba and Naruto left, with Naruto's arm slung over Kiba's shoulders, conversing on how to take care of her.

Even though he was very kind, she still could not bring herself to trust him. He could just get sick of her and throw her out later on.

Suddenly she felt a fluttering sensation around her and a bright light that blinded her for a second, but then it was gone as fast as it came, as if nothing actually happened. She thought that she might just be seeing things so she curled up and slept peacefully with a certain blond haired man plaguing her dreams.


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys it's been a really long time hasn't it... I'm really sorry about this but I have decided to put this story up for adoption. Like I have said in the previous chapters I have lost all inspiration for this story and I really don't know what to do next in this story. I can't think of any more ideas. I've tried a lot to uphold my promise but because of school I've also have a major writing block so I haven't written anything in a long time. But I really do want to see the continuation of this story so I'm going to put it up for adoption so someone can try to uphold my promise of finishing it. BUT **I do have rules if you are eager to write this. Please keep in mind that I have never actually done this before so just bare with me I guess.**

 **Rules if you want to adopt this story:**

 **1.** If you're a good writer and are interested in writing this then you have to message me if you want to write this story. I don't want to see some random person take it without my permission.

 **2.** You can't take the original plot so far out of the story. Like the prologue, and how Hinata is in the woods cuz of the fake friends, etc. what I have so far has to stay. BUT you can rewrite those chapters in your own writing style.

 **3.** When I have given permission, please give credit to me since I did have the original story.

 **4.** **THE MOST IMPORTANT: UUUUUHHHH just try to finish it cuz I didn't and I feel bad that I didn't.**

I hope these rules aren't too strict. Once again I'm sorry :(

If you want I can inform you guys when someone has adopted this story...


End file.
